


The Working Order

by Riddle_Dragon



Series: The New Family Set [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Bashing, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, James Potter Lives, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Multi, Nephilim, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Slytherin Harry Potter, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Blaise Zabini, Vampire Severus Snape, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela James Potter, Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddle_Dragon/pseuds/Riddle_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were nice when they were together. Lucuis and Sirius moved into the Potter manor with James, Severus, Remus and April, Lily was arrested and sent to Azkaban for 2 years, Dumbledore barely got out of it, saying something about how the dark lord was still around, Sonia Potter died, Charmaine Riddle-Lupin was born.<br/>11 years have passed since then, and they are now old enough to go to school. What could <em>possibly</em> go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of something.. new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _ **Creature Side Talking**_  
>  ' _Thinking_ '  
> ' _Parseltongue_ '  
> 

Harry tightened his grip on his suit case as he rolled it down of platform 9 3/4. Draco was coming in a little later, telling him he wanted to pick something out for him. He tried to deny the blonde, but he wouldn't budge.

" _I'm the dominate one in this mate-ship, Lion. Your the submissive no matter what you say, even when Blaise gets to be apart of this. I want to spoil you, and you are going to **let me** spoil you, okay Lion?_" 

He doesn't get why Draco calls him 'Lion'. Even if his father was in Gryffindor, he was pretty sure he'd be going into Slytherin with his mate.

Mate.

 _Mate_.

It's just weird to think Draco of that. Their parents had thought it be a good idea to mention it to them when they turns 9, two years ago. Apparently, to his parents, their is a third addition to this mate thing of theirs and his name is Blaise Zabini. He's a year older then them, so he'd be in his 2nd year by now. 

He's known Draco since he was younger, really young. He doesn't exactly remember  _how_ young, he just knows that he's known the blonde since he was young.

Shaking his head, he turned to look at Charmaine, who was looking around in awe. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her along, "So, sis, what do you think?"

She turned her head to look at him, a loopy smile on her face, "I think its  _wonderful._ How does anyone not think that?"

"Probably all the people that have been here already and are in the older years." Charmaine just pushed him over and he chuckled softly. He looked up when he felt a hand on his head, and he smiled at his dad.

"Hey dad! I thought you were off to work?"

James just chuckled softly and knelt next to his son, smiling brightly at him, "I was, but me and Severus thought it'd be nice to see you off before we disapparate to the front of the castle. April is here as well, as is Remus."

Harry looked over at Charmaine to see her with her parents and he smiled. He looked back up at James and threw his arms around his shoulder, "I'll see you at Hogwarts dad, papa." He let go of James to hug Severus. Said man smiled and hugged him back.

"Don't get yourself into too much trouble, alright?" Harry nodded and grabbed his case again and then grabbed Charmaine's hand and ran off, laughing as Charmaine yelled at him to stop.

James sighed softly as Severus wrapped an arm around his waist, "Do you think they will be okay?"

"Lucius talked to Ms. Zabini, she said that her son will look out for the three of them." Remus said softly, pulling April into his arms.

"We are still worried, me and James. Especially since Molly will try something, Dumbledore will as well, I still don't believe he got off as easily as he did and Lily we haven't seen since she had been released but I don't doubt she is planning something."

"and we still have Tom to worry about..."

They all sighed softly. April shook her head and looked at Remus, "Common. We have to get to the castle before the train gets there." Remus chuckled and patted her head, watching as Harry and Charmaine talked to Lucuis, Draco and Sirius before boarding the train.

"We still have time, honey." Remus said softly.

James sighed and buried his face into Severus' chest, "At least we still get to see them during the year."

"Well you teach the history class, Remus and Sirius teach Defense Against Dark Arts, and Severus teaches potions. No doubt you'd see them throughout the year." James looked up as Lucuis and Sirius walked over. He smiled and chuckled.

"At least Dumbledore was  _nice_ enough to let you stay with us." 

"So.. what did Draco get Harry?" April asked, smirking a bit. Lucuis rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, he got him a necklace, a few protection charms and against a few selected potions and curses" April coo'd gently and giggled. She wrapped her arms around Remus and smiled.

Everyone looked over at the train as it took off, all of them waving to their kids.

"Well. Its time to get going."

-

Harry sighed softly as he sat down, his head resting on Draco's shoulder. Charmaine was sitting across from them, a smile on her face. "The pendant is so cute!" She wiggled in her seat, giggling.

Draco rolled his eyes, wrapping a arm around Harry as he wrapped a fist around the pendant.

It was gold and green, and it had a large D&H engraved into it. To be honest, he was expecting something a little less expensive, but right now? He wasn't complaining. He really likes the pendant, and it makes him happy to know Draco is going to always be there with him. (Besides the fact that he keeps  _spoiling him._ He just hopes Blaise wouldn't be the same).

"Yes yes. I've had it on order for awhile now. Thought it'd be a nice present to give away before going off to Hogwarts." Charmaine giggled and shook her head. She soon then sighed and whined lowly. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"What is your problem, angel?"

(Honestly, what is up with Draco and his  _nicknames_?)

"You have  _your_ bond-mate, but mine isn't here yet." She pouted a bit, "Yet here is one of yours."

Harry just chuckled, "Oh common sis, Neville will be in our year, Luna will be in her first year when we are in our second, there isn't much a difference"

Charmaine just muttered to herself, crossing her arms when there was a knock at the door. They all looked at each other.

"Come in." Draco said, holding Harry closer to his side. The door slide open and a boy with messy ginger hair stood there. Draco mentally groaned. Oh he knew who this was, and he wasn't going to like it.

"Hi! I'm Ron. Ron Weasley, and there was no where else to sit, so I was wondering if I could sit here." Charmaine and Draco looked at each other, calculating what could happen. (Turns out Charmaine was a few minutes older then Harry, making Harry the youngest out of the trio, but considering Charmaine was never really apart of the family, there wasn't really an issue with Charmaine and Draco practically protection Harry from  _everything._ While he likes the attention, sometimes they can be a bit  _too_ protective..)

"Charmaine Riddle-Lupin. Nice to meet you." She said softly, with a fake kind smile. She looked at Draco out of the corner of her eyes and Draco tightened his hold around Harry's waist, who just look mildly confused at his mate and sister.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Harry Potter."

Draco saw a smirk flash across Ron's face before a smile blew out on his face and he sat beside Charmaine, who scooted closer to the window, "Harry Potter?  _The_ Harry Potter? The one who defeated a the Dark Lord? What are you doing with these Slytherin's?"

Right. After Dumbledore had figured out Sonia had 'died' mysteriously, he moved onto Harry. It was difficult to say the least. Everyone was seeing Harry as some sort of  _Hero_ everyone adored. They all tired to pick him up and take him somewhere, or just give him things. (They didn't go out often. Harry didn't exactly like being in large crowds with people he doesn't know).

They all ended up moving the Riddle Manor for the a year. Too many people knew where the Potter manor was and the Malfoy manor was (of course  _after_ they figured out they often went to the Malfoy manor. Can you blame them? Sirius and James are friends. They aren't just gonna abandon each other because of what Dumbledore and Lily had done), it was a major conflict for them all.

Harry just sighed softly, "I  _guess_ that is me." Draco, Charmaine, and Neville were kind of the only ones that saw  _past_ the famous part of him and just saw him as  _Harry James Potter-Snape_. (Well all the adults too, can't forget them!)

"You guess?! Of course it bloody is you! Only someone crazy would take a  _hero's_ name!" Again Harry rolled his eyes and just buried his face against Draco's shoulder, grumbling about people giving him a name he never wanted.

"But you still haven't answered my question, why are you with the Slytherin's? They're bad aren't they? A Gryffindor shouldn't be hanging around future Slytherins!" Harry groaned. Why were people so insisting on him going to Gryffindor? He's clueless about it. Sure he is the 'Chosen one' but that doesn't really mean he  _has_ to go to Gryffindor does it?

Sure people see Slytherin as the bad guys and Gryffindor as the good, but  _still._ People have no morals at all. What if he doesn't want to go to Gryffindor? 

"Why don't you shut up?" Harry looked up at Charmaine and sighed softly before burying his face back on Draco's shoulder. The blonde just patted his head gently.

"Well your a Slytherin. The chosen one shouldn't be hanging around Slytherin's. They'll corrupt him! Change him into a Dark Lord."

"Just shut up will you? The one you are talking too? She is my _sister_ and I don't appreciate when people take badly about her. and Secondly, I don't care whether they are Slytherin's or  _not,_ they are my friends, because they  _see passed my hero status._ " Harry said, getting up and pushing off Draco's arm. He took a hold of Ron's arm and pulled him up before leading him out the compartment, "I would like if you stay away from me and my friends from now on. At least until you realize what you are saying is  _wrong_ and you'll forget that they _might_ be Slytherin's and see passed all the hero and evil and just see them as themselves. Not something someone had put on them."

Harry huffed at him and walked back into the compartment before closing the door shut behind it. He settled himself back next to Draco, but lifted his feet onto his lap and just laid there. He was tired, and it has only been 10 minutes on this bloody train.

"Saps."

"Shut up Charmaine."

She only snickered.

-

Neville soon joined them in the compartment, settling beside Charmaine. Charmaine brightened up when Neville joined them. She pulled on his arm and just let her head lay down on his lap. Harry and Draco chuckle.

(They met Neville when they were 5 years old. Neville's parents were nice. They all loved them, especially when their parents mentioned Charmaine's mates. While the two parents were surprised -usually you'd only get to know your mate when you come into your inheritance, Harry and Charmaine were two lucky ones to have their mates mentioned before their creature inheritance- they were also happy and ended up making Charmaine come over to their manor often enough, Harry and Draco joining them)

"Eager much?" Charmaine giggled softly and tilted her head up to look at him, "Well I was stuck with those two love bugs over there. I was getting cold and lonely."

Harry rolled his eyes and just grinned, "You could've been toasty with Weasley." Charmaine groaned as the others laughed.

"Guy was too into you for my liking, brother."

Neville rose an eyebrow, linking his hand with Charmaine's, "Weasley already came by? Where is he then?"

"I threw him out. Was talking badly about Charmaine and Draco." Neville sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever his mother told him, it is stuck,  _drilled_ even, into his mind. It is probably going to be like that next year too, with the female Weasley coming to join us." Charmaine huffed and buried her face into his stomach, wrapping her arms around him.

"I hope Weaslette knows to back off. He's  _taken_ and she isn't going to get  _a chance_ no matter how hard she tries." said Draco, huffing as he crossed his arms over his chest. Charmaine's laugh was muffled by Neville's stomach. She turned so the others could hear her.

"One of us will probably end up slamming our fists into her face before she even gets a chance to talk. It'd be worth getting suspended for a few days." Draco laughed softly as he ran a hand through Harry's hair.

"Oh I would _love_ to punch in Weaslette's face in. Lets see if she'll try  _then._ "

Harry sighed and smacked the blonde's arm, glaring slightly, "No punching anyone... Unless she gets really annoying."

Draco smirked and leaned over, pecking his cheek gently. Harry's cheeks turned a slight red and he rested his head back on his shoulder. The compartment door slammed open again, and this time two ginger hair'd men stood there, grinning.

"So you are the ones who threw out little Ronnikins."

"Well you can't blame him. Mother had drilled into his mind that he'd be becoming friends with the 'chosen one'"

"Merlin no, Fred. You can't really blame him."

"Or Gin for that matter"

Draco sighed, "And you two are?"

The twins looked over at the blonde, grinning widely.

"I'm Fred Weasley." The left twin said, wrapping an arm around the other.

"You can call me George Weasley." The other twin said, wrapping his discarded arm around Fred's waist. Both of them were grinning.

"Mind if we come inside?" They both said. The four first years looked at each other. Charmaine sat up and moved over, pulling Neville with her. Fred and George took that as an invitation and sat down next to the couple.

"Name is Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Charmaine Riddle-Lupin are beside you. The one in my arms is Harry Potter." Ignoring the flash of surprise in their eyes, Harry just smiled and looked at the twins.

"So you are related to the other Weasley? The one I threw out? What was his name again? Ron was it?" Harry questioned, his eyebrows raising.

George chuckled and nodded, "Mhm. Older by 3 years at least."

"You are third years I am guessing?"

Fred (or at least what they  _thought_ was Fred) nodded his head, "The first ones in the Weasley family to be in Slytherin."

The four blinked, " _Slytherin?_ " Neville questioned, blinking in surprised. He didn't think anyone in the Weasley family would be in  _Slytherin_. Considering most of the Weasley family had been in Gryffindor for  _generations_!

They both shrugged, grinning at them (although their smile seemed to have wavered a bit. It didn't reach their eyes as much as it did before), "We don't mind."

"Being in Slytherin is more fun then the others would like too"

"We have family in there."

"And they treat us how we want too."

Harry frowned, and sat up, although he was still attached to Draco's side, "Treat you the way you wanted to be treated?"

"With respect." George responded, looking down at his hands sadly. 

Charmaine blinked in surprised. Respect? That was something you often don't hear from people like this. Especially from a pureblood family like the Weasley's.

"Doesn't your family treat you with respect?"

The twins looked at each other, like they were calculating something. George bit his lip and shifted in his seat, Fred just pulling the other in his arms. "When.. When our mother found out about us being in Slytherin, she didn't like it all that much. Our father didn't have a care in the world if we were in Slytherin or in Gryffindor. He just wanted us to be in a house where we would like, our mother was.. was.. well the opposite."

"I can see where the younger Weasley get's his hatred from Slytherin from." Huffed Draco. Harry let out a quiet laugh and shook his head, before grinning at the twins. Charmaine smirked and Neville shook his head.

"Well don't worry about it too much, and we won't tell anyone. Don't need a story getting out there now do we." Charmaine winked and the 4 boys in the compartment grinned. The brown haired female looked out the window and stood up, "Well you two boy should be off to your compartment now, get dressed. Don't want you to be in trouble now do you? Run off now, I'll be off to the bathroom to get changed." Grabbing her robes, she walked to the compartment door (which they never closed) and walked out.

Harry shook his head and stood up, as did Draco and Neville. Fred and George blinked, "Did.. Did she just  _mother_ us?"

"I think she just did!"

"This year will be interesting"

"Very." The twins looked at each other and started to grin again. Oh were they going to love this year.

"She mothers  _everyone._ Don't be surprised if you two are adding into the pile, even if you are older." The twins looked at Neville in quiet surprise, the boy just chuckled, "She was surrounded by boys since she was a child. Her father, her uncles and godfather, and the two goof balls over there. Her mother was the only other female in the house, so there is no surprise that she'd be mothering everyone, especially after what happened to  _Harry._ "

Harry just whined, "That was  _one_ time! And I was 8 at the time! I didn't know my magic would end up with me being on top of the  _roof_!"

Fred and George grins just widen even more. Oh yes, they were going to love this year. As the three first years bickered among each other, the twins slipped out of the compartment and into their own.

\--

**End of chapter**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so.. This chapter may or may not make sense. Even I'm not sure. I was having trouble writing it so I stopped it before they got into Hogwarts and into the sorting. I don't know when I will have the next chapter out, but I'm hoping to have it out soon. If I don't post in a month, yell at me in the comments to update. (and to be honest, the only reason I am updating as I am is because the draft would have been deleted this Sunday and well. If i had more time, I would have made sure that it was more better then it is.)  
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even if I had the difficulty writing it! Also I am currently (having the troubles) writing a new story for HP.. I'm actually hoping to have it out soon.. but anyways.. Stay tune for that! Enjoy~  
> -Riddle  
>  **\---**  
>  Posting Scheduled  
> My posting schedule will usually be Friday, Saturday or Sunday in the latest. I will.. not.. never but won't _post_ much during the weekdays, having a lot of homework, school and among other things, but there will probably be a time where I _will_ post during a weekday, but that will be an unlikely time.. oh well c:  
>  Others  
> (1) I respond to comments. I always will. Will it be a day later, or a week later, but I will always respond to a comment, whether it is just a question, or just a plain 'thank you' and 'great story' or even 'I hate it' I will respond to a comment :P So if your a guest, or if you have an account, watch out because I'll be answering your comment c: (At least I'll try too. I get distracted and then I'll completely forget. Whoops xD)  
> (2) If you have any problems, please either private message me, or comment something, I'll gladly answer to it. c:  
> (3) There, will of course, be more parings added into this. If you guys want any other pairings, I'm happy to add them!  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the last chapter! It wasn't really much.  
> Instead of James, Sirius _and_ Remus teaching DADA, Remus and Sirius are the only ones going to be teaching DADA and James will be teaching History c:  
>  Also Lucius and April have permission by Dumbledore to be in the castle with them.. since they'd both be alone so :P  
> Also I apologize for not updating for quite awhile. I'll be honest. I had a tough time trying to put this whole thing into words, and I know I'm just going to have more difficulty writing it out now that school is about to start. Still, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I had written it!

The train rolled in and all the first years got off the train. A half-giant leading them to the boats. The four of them said their goodbyes to the twins (Who had joined them in their compartment once everyone had gotten dressed) and went in the direction of the boats.

"Four to a boat! Only four to a boat!"

Harry took Draco's hand who took Neville's who took Charmaine's. They all let out little laughs and got into the boat. They looked around as they noticed the younger Weasley get in with a female who had large bushy hair, almost like Bellatrix.

The boat ride to the Hogwarts was beautiful. Amazing as well! It was EVERYTHING they have ever imagined!

Soon the boats came to a stop and they all got out. Walking up towards the the front of the building where the half-giant knocked on the gates of Hogwarts.

Stepping back, the doors swung open and everyone stared in awe'd. The two at the door spoke to each other before the half-giant left them with the professor.

Charmaine bounced with excitement and almost ran inside if Draco (who was the closet to her) hadn't grabbed her hand from doing so.

Minerva McGonagall had walked to the front, a small smile on her face as she scanned the first years. She clapped her hands and introduced herself before she dived into an explanation of the backstory of Hogwarts, getting excited looks from everyone. If anyone were to get a closer look at Charmaine, you could see the excitement burning in her eyes and continues to grow the more Professor Mcgonagall continued to talk.

Soon the professor lead them into the building. Pointing things out as they continued to walk. The four friends looked around excitedly, although not as excited as Charmaine was.

"Charmaine!" Harry said, laughing before grabbing her hand, "Calm down, please?"

Charmaine just took a deep breath and nodded. She turned back to the front and continued to walk on, still looking around in awe. The others looked at Charmaine in question, but dismissed it and followed after the Professor.

The other 3 just looked at each other, chuckling at her antics. She only turned and glared at them before sticking her chin in the air and continued to walk forwards. They quickly followed behind her, not wanting to fall behind.

Soon McGonagall opened the doors to the great hall and heads turned to look at them. Harry tucked himself behind Draco as Neville took Charmaine's hand. (The pair of them were always nervous around crowds. While Neville didn't show it often, Harry did, and the group always made sure to keep an idea on him).

McGonagall moved forwards quickly and soon stopped in front of a chair with a dusty hat on top. McGonagall looked down at a list of names in her hand. She folded the list carefully then turned to the hat.

"Before we continue... There is something that we must do first.." She turned to the hat, raising an eyebrow at it. 

The hat suddenly flipped up, startling the first years, making them stumble backwards. The hat just grinned and opened its mouth, and started to.. sing?

> _ "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _  
>  _ But don't judge on what you see, _  
>  _ I'll eat myself if you can find _  
>  _ A smarter hat than me. _  
>  _ You can keep your bowlers black, _  
>  _ Your top hats sleek and tall, _  
>  _ For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _  
>  _ And I can cap them all. _  
>  _ There's nothing hidden in your head _  
>  _ The Sorting Hat can't see, _  
>  _ So try me on and I will tell you _  
>  _ Where you ought to be. _  
>  _ You might belong in Gryffindor, _  
>  _ Where dwell the brave at heart, _  
>  _ Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _  
>  _ Set Gryffindors apart; _  
>  _ You might belong in Hufflepuff, _  
>  _ Where they are just and loyal, _  
>  _ Those patient Hufflepuffs are true _  
>  _ And unafraid of toil; _  
>  _ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, _  
>  _ Where those of wit and learning, _  
>  _ Will always find their kind; _  
>  _ Or perhaps in Slytherin _  
>  _ You'll make your real friends, _  
>  _ Those cunning folk use any means _  
>  _ To achieve their ends. _  
>  _ So put me on! Don't be afraid! _  
>  _ And don't get in a flap! _  
>  _ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
>  _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat turned and bowed to each table before going back into the slumber he was in before. Most of the first years looked at each other in shock.

Harry clutched Draco's arm, almost trembling in nervousness. Said boy chuckled and patted his arm, "Its going to be okay Harry.." he murmured quietly. Harry nodded and looked over at Charmaine and Neville. He smiled when he saw them both excited, eyes twinkling.

(It's kind of surprised him. Neville used to be a shy boy.. But its not like he minds. Its good to see Neville excited [And nervous] as he was.)

McGonagall sighed at the first years, She pulled up the list she had carefully folded in her hands, and looked at the first name at the top.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

Said first year look startled as she made her way up to the stool. She hastily sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on her head. All you could hear was the small babbling of the hat before it shouted 'HUFFLEPUFF', startling the firsts years.

The hat was pulled off Abbot's head and she got off the stool and made her way over to the Hufflepuff table as the student body clapped for her. From there on, the names rolled on and Harry tune'd out.

It wasn't long before Draco's name was called up, startling almost everyone. (Surprisingly, not many people knew about Lucius and Sirius..) "Black-Malfoy, Draco!"

Loud whispers were called around the hall, all of them so confused.

" _Black-Malfoy? When did that happen?_ "

" _I didn't know Professor Black was married!_ "

" _Malfoy? Aren't they supports of you-know-who? Why did a light supporter marry a dark supporter?!_ "

Draco just rolled his eyes and sighed, looking over at the giggling Charmaine and Harry. He huffed and patted Harry's arm before moving up to the stool where McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Low murmur was all they heard once the hat touched Draco's head. Harry rubbed his hand anxiously, biting his lip as he waited for Draco to be sorted.

Draco huffed heavily and crossed his arm, pouting silently, earning a chuckle from Charmaine. The soft murmuring of the hat was all you could hear, and the occasional loud voice of one of the students. 

"SLYTHERIN!"

Harry's eyes brightened as Draco pulled the hat off with a smile, looking towards his mate and friend before shuffling over to the Slytherin table. Beside Harry, Ron rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he tilted his head away from the blonde walking over to the Slytherin table.

"Of course he'd be in Slytherin. He is a support of the dark." Ron muttered to himself. Harry looked over at Ron, opening his mouth to argue with him, before Charmaine closed her hand around his mouth, shushing him.

Harry huffed and crossed his arm as he listened to the names being called out. He looked at the table, and he waved at his dad's as they waved back at him (Severus just smiling at him.)

"Longbottom, Neville!"

Neville's eyes widen and he looked at Charmaine and Harry, who smiled at him before Charmaine kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the stool. Carefully, Neville sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head.

Charmaine held Harry's hand as she bit his lip and waited anxiously for Neville to be sorted into his house. Harry looked at Charmaine and squeezed her hand back as she looked back at him and gave him a small smile. He smiled back and then turned back to the sorting stool.

Charmaine smiled softly at Harry as he turned back and her smiled brightened up even more then turned back to the stool herself. Watching him now, she could see that Neville was very nervous himself, and she took a deep breath. Short muttering was all they could hear from the hat, but it made Neville more and more nervous as the words of the magical hat filled his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

A short laugh escaped Charmaine's mouth but she quickly covered it up with her hands, a small smile behind it. Harry smiled as well, letting go of Charmaine's hand to give the newly made Hufflepuff a thumbs up. Smiling brightly at his friends and mate, Neville took the hat off his head, and gently placed it on the stood before making his way to the Hufflepuff table where he was greeted with smiles, hugs and greetings.

Harry shifted where he stood and rubbed the back of his hands on his robes, feeling the nervousness move from Neville to him. It was almost time for his sorting.  _Was he going to be in Slytherin or Gryffindor? Would Draco and Blaise still want to be with him if he was in Gryffindor? What if he_ wasn't  _put into one of the two current houses and was put into another?!_

Charmaine huffed as she watched the panic fill her brothers eyes and she took a hold of his arm, and gave it a short squeeze, silently reassuring that everything was going to be alright. Harry looked at her and gave her a grateful smile before he shifted his gaze back onto the stool, where a Gryffindor made its way to the table of red and gold.

"Snape-Potter, Harry!"

Everything seemed to have froze at that moment. The hall quieted down and Harry shifted nervously again. The quiet was silently getting to him, and he shifted more nervously, looking down at the ground, connecting small little dots that littered the floor.

Whispers soon went around the whole hall and it only made Harry want to run out of the room.

" _Snape-Potter? I never heard_ that  _before! I thought that was just a rumor!_ " 

" _why Snape?! Who would marry that bastard anyways?_ "

" _The potters apparently_ "

" _Poor Harry. Has to live with Professor Snape._ "

Harry gritted his teeth, looking at the ground. Why would people talk about his papa like that? It isn't nice. He sighed, and looked over at Charmaine with a small smile before making his way up to the stool. McGonagall sighed softly, giving the small boy a smile before placing the hat on his head.

Everyone fell silent again, excitingly waiting for the boy-who-lived to be sorted into _their_ house. (Well that was Gryffindor. The other house could care much less if the boy-who-lived was placed in their house. [Although they still wanted the boy in their house at  _the same time_. I mean, who does that?]) 

The soft murmuring of the hat only lasted a few minutes, before shouting out its answer, which made most students fall out of their seats:

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry smiled and pulled the hat off, turning around to give the hat back to McGonagall. She only looked at him in shocked, not moving to grab the hat. Awkwardly standing there, Harry placed the hat back onto the stool before quickly making his way over to the Slytherin table, decking between Draco and who he assumed was Blaise. He gave Draco and the tan boy beside him, a smile.

Charmaine let out a sigh of relief that Harry wasn't going into the house everyone originally thought he was going into. It made Charmaine relax to know that her younger brother wasn't going to be placed in Gryffindor. 

A soft cough from the head table made McGonagall snap out of her shocked state, and she called up the next child a bit out of breath. 

A few minutes later, a short "Riddle-Lupin, Charmaine!" was called out, startling Charmaine out of her dazed state.

Charmaine made her way to the stool and sat up straight and proud, flashing a small grin at McGonagall before the hat was placed onto her head. She sighed soulfully and closed her eyes to listen to the gruff voice of the hat that was on her head. Humming lowly to herself, she swung her legs as the murmuring continued for the next few minutes. Her grin widen ever so slightly at each exclamation the hat made. 

"RAVENCLAW!" 

Charmaine let out a breath, and she took the hat off before making her way over to the blue and bronze table, her robes changing to have the crest of Ravenclaw on it. The rest of the sorting continued. 

At the end of sorting, Dumbledore  ~~more like Dumblesnore!~~ stood up and stretched his arm on his side of him, a smile stretched across his face, "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

As food filled the table, students and teaches alike started to eat, the soft murmurs around them continued once again, students asking other students why the boy-who-lived would be placed in a house with future  _dark lords_ or rather  _death eater's children_. 

Neville laughed nervously at his classmates, who were talking around him about the current event. While most of the older students were listening to the sorting, to welcome any of the new Hufflepuffs they may gather, the younger years were discussing what would happen to the golden boy now. 

_ Would he become dark like the others in _   _Slytherin?_ That question made Neville move a small fraction away from his house-mates.  _Are they going to make the boy-who-lived bow to you-know-who?_ Neville let out a shaky breath.  _Are they going to kill him?!_ Neville groaned and smacked his head onto the table, startling some of the first and second years around him. He didn't lift his head again, having had and heard enough from the Hufflepuff students around him.

This was going to be a long year. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My absolute favorite thing about this whole entire story is that all the main characters have two last names; then there's Neville who only has one.. Pfft I feel so bad for the male.. oh well~


	3. Not a chapter, terribly sorry!

Okay okay, so it has been awhile since I've sent in a chapter and to be honest, I've been having really big writer's block, and not just for like one fanfiction, all of them. I have no idea what to write next and it bothers me how it's working out.

So here's the bloody plan:

I am going to rewrite EVERYTHING! and when I mean everything, I mean everything. From beginning to end. Seriously, it bothers me and I know that if I read from chapter one, book damn one, I would want to change so many things.

you could say that my writing is getting better, maybe it has, maybe it hasn't, but a lot of my good friends seem to think so, so... yes, I will be rewriting everything, plus I'm not using my laptop so the rewrite will happen a lot more quickly now that I'm actually writing on a desktop again! So sit tight and maybe wait another few months?

I'm about to graduate and I need to get situated into the next semester that is happening so... I will see how fast I can get it done. I have seen most of your comments and I'm glad that you guys actually like the story... I was for sure there was gonna be someone who hated this and in my option, I hate it myself because  _it's so shitty_. No comment besides that.

So yeah, rewriting... Oh! I will also be seeing if I could write other fanfictions as well, I have a few ideas that I already started and I'm looking into at least getting the first chapters done before actually putting it on this website...

Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story so far and I hope you like the rewrite better! I may be changing my pen name too... so watch out for that as well!

Lots of love,

Riddle_Dragon


End file.
